teachyouthekeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Cosmos
Randall Cosmos is the father of Zosimos Q. Cosmos, the son of Zeus Cosmos, and the co-founder of Gold Industries. Much of his childhood life is unknown. Randall Cosmos was born January 27th, 1976, as listed on his Facebook profile. Like his son, Zosimos, this date could be fictitious. Many believe that is is actually 1970, rather than 1976. It is widely thought he was born in Juno, Alaska where he resided with his wife, Jolene Cosmos, before going to college for the synthetics industry where he met up with David Gold. Together, after finishing their schooling, they took their efforts into creating and running Gold Industries in early 1990's. Randall caused the company to go bankrupt in 2007 after borrowing and losing much of the company's funds- which prompted David Gold to go into a fit of rage and madness. Fearing for his son and wife's safety, he entrusted much of the raising of his son to his own father on Cosmos Farm, and had his wife Jolene return to Alaska. During his years in hiding, he took to writing music under the pseudonym of "The Random Cowboy" and landed a job as a jingle writer for commercials- which allowed him to get back Gold Industries' company funds. Reuniting with his son in 2012, he was able to give David Gold back his lost funds; ending the familial feud and prompting the re-opening of Gold Industries. Gold and Cosmos are on friendly terms and work together at Gold Industries at present. Early Years at Gold Industries (1990-1998) Randall Cosmos helped to form Gold Industries with his friend in college, David Gold . They found a building in rural Indiana that was once a brothel in the 1950's called the Come Hither and decided to repurpose it into a factory for making adult novelties. Quite where the inspiration for the products came from is a mystery. Upon running the business successfully for quite a few years Randall borrowed money from the company funds with the consent of David Gold to invest in the arcade business which was booming in the early to mid 1990's. Randall left the business largely to David Gold and opened a very small arcade (name/location unknown) which ultimately failed after home console gaming took control . Randall had become bankrupt and was unable to face Gold after losing much of the original company's funds. Randall went into hiding- and left his young son, Zosimos Cosmos, to the care of his father and mother. Zosimos was too young to remember his father. Gold wasn't notified of any of the goings on- and eventually the money loss hit so hard he had to close Gold Industries in early 2007. Gold Industries Post Shutdown (2007-2012) Randall had kept an eye on his son through his father in his later years. He learned that Zosimos , who had now grown older, started making videos for viewing online called "Teach You The Keys" in 2007- the same time as the crash of Gold Industries . David Gold had become bitter at Randall for leaving the company and losing the much needed funds- and decided revenge was the only way to soothe a maddened soul. Remembering Zosimos, he sough him out to strike at Randall's family- and found him thanks to the newly posted online videos of Teach You The Keys. He had recognized Zosimos from the identical glasses his father wore. David started making weapons with the parts left over from the business, along with trying to develop heinous chemicals. After numerous attempts at taking down the "The Host" of Teach You The Keys, David was defeated, with almost all of his weapons destroyed by Zosimos. It is unknown exactly where Randall had stayed during the years following his arcade crash. He made several songs for Youtube viewing and tried to launch a commercial jingle business- which did succeed and he was able to gain back the lost money from royalties. The highest grossing song was "Easter Time" which was recorded sometime in 2011. Re-uniting with his son Zosimos in 2012, he explained everything, and pleaded to help him again befriend David Gold to give him the lost funds back. They resolved their differences, and now both are running Gold Industries successfully at present. Randall vs. Krakerton In early 2012 a man named Ritz Krakerton made a video harassing Randall Cosmos and his son Zosimos- even going as far to insult their friends Joseph Packard and the mysterious Jimmy Joe Johnstunson. Several videos were made back and forth threatening on both sides. Krakerton allegedly tried to get David Gold on his side by offering to stop Zosimos and Randall in early 2012 before David's reformation. It is unknown what Krakerton's motives were or what his current plans are.